Kotik
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Pacifica, outside is cold and arrogant, but inside, something proves that she is very warm and easily affected. Love story, retold by guest star Fernando Muslera before Copa America Centenario 2016. Inspired by Alexander Rybak's Kotik


Salem, United States

In a train moving to San Francisco, goalkeeper of Uruguay – Fernando Muslera – he just sat on the highway speed train, mentioning a small story. Facing some people who wanna talk about him too, he also welcomed. They were the few knew him.

"Hey, Mr. Fernando, can you… tell me what's happened?"

"Well, it was…"

* * *

…

#####

Gravity Falls, United States

Back in the place, goalkeeper of Uruguay team, while listening to music in MP3, just found himself in the small Church, where he could find a strange meeting…

In here, a girl, she had a very strange looking. She just like…

…blushing…

…

…

…

"Why do you blush?"

Fernando made a question to the girl. The girl, whom looked like a rich princess except that she wasn't so happy that day, she didn't answer. Be honest, with a goalkeeper like Fernando Muslera, he seemed not quite good qnough to seeunderstand all. But he must ask. So he arrived.

"Please, answer me what's wrong. You are the only girl here…"

"So… who are you? My name is… Pacifica Northwest…" The blond girl represented herself. Copa América Centenario's goalkeeper Fernando Muslera was surprised: "Why she said her name? Okay, did she try to be honest?"

A man, born in Argentina, grew up in Uruguay, he had many youth experiences over these stories, so after making a breath, he chose to represent himself:

"My name is Fernando Muslera."

"Mr. Muslera, why do you ask me?"

"Because I saw you upset, maybe? What's wrong, kid?"

Asking a kid that younger than him, he got a huge interest on it. Pacifica, well, she did make a mention…

Fernando Muslera, while listening, had sung…

…

"Давно решил, что не влюблюсь я больше никогда.  
А тут, явилась ты, мой котик, котик, котик, котик.  
Был независим, а сейчас так скучно без тебя,  
Ты сердце разрываешь, с моей душой играешь. "

( _I decided a long time ago that I'll never fall in love again_ _  
_ _But then you appeared, my kitten-kitten-kitten-kitten_ _  
_ _I was independent, but now it's so boring without you_ _  
_ _You break my heart, you play with my soul_ )

Pacifica remembered the first day after she got normal with Dipper. First, Dipper looked to her like nothing except that she was just a guest. He was reading a book, though.

And she checked that, Dipper had left, with just a flower and a letter…

She ran to his table, and she carried the rose with the letter. She read close and she had gotten interests…

Yes…

"И я не против, пусть смеются люди надо мной.  
Но стоит только мне уснуть, мой зайчик, зайчик, зайчик.  
Ты тут как тут и вырастают крылья за спиной.  
И над землей летая, я об одном мечтаю. "

( _And I don't mind, let people laugh at me_ _  
_ _But as soon as I fall asleep, my bunny-bunny-bunny_ _  
_ _You're right here, and I grow wings on my back_ _  
_ _And flying above the ground, I'm dreaming only about one thing_ )

Then, in the mention, she saw when Dipper just sat down to make a good sleep, she surprisingly fell into Dipper's, and Dipper woke for a while. She really got amazed with it.

Dipper believed something strong that brought her here. Pacifica was in the bed with him. She and he, they might share a dream…

Yes, flying together…

…

"А, может, может быть, сможем.  
Мы разорвать оковы сна и вместе будем навсегда.  
И может, любовь поможет.  
В реальность превратить волшебный сон, в котором только мы вдвоем."

 **(** _And maybe, maybe we can_ _ **  
**_ _Break the fetters оf a dream, and we'll be together forever_ _ **  
**_ _And maybe, love will help_ _ **  
**_ _To turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me_ **)**

And he saw it, totally a romantic place for them all. Yup. Pacifica is just like a cute cat. Dipper saw her like a kitten. They both wanted to break the solution between their places, to make them got a strong bond. Dipper isn't Pacifica, but Dipper's help would strengthen her more.

Yes, a romantic movement between them.

They wanted to change, so Dipper got a hug from Pacifica. They laughed, threw pillows…

Yes, romantic…

"С утра до ночи не могу не думать о тебе.  
Ложусь пораньше спать мой котик, котик, котик, котик.  
Что б на короткий миг побыть с тобой наедине.  
Кручусь, уснуть пытаюсь, но тут же просыпаюсь."

( _From morning till night, I can't stop thinking of you_ _  
_ _I go to bed earlier, my kitten-kitten-kitten-kitten_ _  
_ _To be with you alone for a brief moment_ _  
_ _I'm spinning, trying to sleep, but I wake up right away_ )

Of course, more folk tales about them…

In the ship of the seaside, Pacifica just made a look.

Meanwhile, Dipper just read the book in the park, but he smelt something very special. It was…

He ran closer and closer to find something… just like finding a kitty. He thought a lot for this…

Pacifica with a rose, she just waited…

Yeah, just like when they were sibling on the bed? Guess…

"И пусть твердят, что мы не будем вместе никогда.  
Что так бывает лишь во сне мой зайчик, зайчик, зайчик.  
Но для тебя, я сдвину горы, осушу моря.  
Одно я точно знаю, лишь о тебе мечтаю."

( _And let them say that we won't ever be together_ _  
_ _That it happens only in a dream, my bunny-bunny-bunny_ _  
_ _But for you, I will move mountains, dry up the seas_ _  
_ _One thing I know for sure: I dream only about you_ )

Just remembered, they were in bed, they made so many good games. They played, prank together. Even Dipper's sister Mabel also had a weird feeling…

They then went out and watching the scene in the town of Gravity Falls…

Lake, falls… everything was so beautiful. And Dipper had a lot of desires to prove that he would not let Pacifica. Pacifica knew…

…even she somehow, knew that Dipper respect Wendy more than her…

But only a dream… can be true…

"А, может, может быть, сможем.  
Мы разорвать оковы сна и вместе будем навсегда.  
И может, любовь поможет.  
В реальность превратить волшебный сон, в котором только мы вдвоем."

 **(** _And maybe, maybe we can_ _ **  
**_ _Break the fetters оf a dream, and we'll be together forever_ _ **  
**_ _And maybe, love will help_ _ **  
**_ _To turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me_ **)**

Yeah…

But after Pacifica went on board, Dipper was just watching the scene…

The ship went on its route, Pacifica also did the same. She remembered those days…

And finally…

…she saw someone reading the book in the prow. It must be Dippy, nothing else. Dipper did not know Pacifica was behind…

Wow, she raised her hands and…

…and…

…and…

…

"И вот однажды утром, не успел открыть глаза.  
А ты стоишь передо мной мой котик, котик, котик.  
С тех пор твою ладонь не отпускаю никогда.  
Теперь я точно знаю, что я не зря мечтаю"

( _And then one morning, before I've had a chance to open my eyes_ _  
_ _You're standing in front of me, my kitten-kitten-kitten_ _  
_ _Since then I never let go of your hand_ _  
_ _Now I know for sure that I dream not in vain_ )

Yeah, many of memories, it gathered through day and night. Pacifica and Dipper had shared night together, now in morning, they slept, and might be they threw pillows again.

But nothing better than another Titanic feelings.

He and she on board…

With rose, with heart, with same feelings, everything combined…

…

…

…

…

…

"А, может, может быть, сможем.  
Мы разорвать оковы сна и вместе будем навсегда.  
И может, любовь поможет.  
В реальность превратить волшебный сон, в котором только мы вдвоем." (x2)

( _And maybe, maybe we can_ _ **  
**_ _Break the fetters оf a dream, and we'll be together forever_ _ **  
**_ _And maybe, love will help_ _ **  
**_ _To turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me_ )(x2)

And Dipper found himself… in front of the tower of Gravity Falls. He then cheered a lot…

He was so happy…

So did she…

Pacifica, oh memories, "I always love you how much you feel…" She loved him, she wanted him to be happy before he left for a trip back home. He knew and she knew too…

They must enjoy it. Just like any party before…

…or even, they had to separate…

Their feelings will never, never change…

…although Pacifica knew she like Dipper, but Wendy's been living in Dipper so long, how?

She still waited… with the only thing…

…the letter…

…

…

…

" _I love you._ "

#####

…

* * *

San Francisco, United States

"And finally, I heard the girl, she had said would I attend on her wedding in the near future, but I could not decide because… her family called her to go back home. But before she left, I had raised my thumb up, meaning that… I agree." Muslera just smiled: "Just like kitty in love."

"Awww, I hope that she could reconcile with the boy named Dipper." Some fans who knew this is Muslera felt upset for that, mostly from youth fan (actually only one).

And they just wanted to know others, but the high-speed train had stopped as they must leave. Fernando Muslera said goodbye to the fans and stepped out from the train…

"Very well-explained."

While he was walking out, suddenly…

"Usted es un poco de llegar tarde, Muslera." ( _You are a bit of being late, Muslera._ )

"Vaya, no sé que usted ha estado aquí, entrenador." ( _Wow, I don't know you have been here, Coach._ )

"No consiga el estrés, muchacho." ( _Don't get stress, boy._ ) This old man, identified as Óscar Tabárez, manager of Uruguay. Muslera could see it from his old face.

And he was still waiting, with a notable person…

…

…

…

"Wait, Alexander… Rybak?" Fernando Muslera had been surprised: tall, white Slavic face, charming with an angel singing voice. A goalkeeper like Muslera must also get surprised: "Coach, why you bring him here?"

"Well, he had been waiting for you. We will talk about it, he wants to help you something. That Norwegian boy… he is so cute like his mom."

"Tan gracioso, Sr. Óscar Tabárez, jajaja…" ( _So funny, Mr. Óscar Tabárez, hahaha…_ )

"Tenemos un trabajo ahora, vamos a Fernando." ( _We have a job now, let's go Fernando._ ) Mr. Tabárez did order Fernando Muslera, while he whispered to Alexander Rybak: "Please, help him as much as you can."

"I know. I also know what he did." Strange, Alexander Rybak accepted it without any offer. But seeing what happened, guess what? Fernando Muslera also understood…

And after he went with Alexander, the Nordic and the Latino gave a good laugh with very excitement feelings. Turning out, Alexander Rybak and Fernando Muslera both met with Pacifica Northwest, therefore, they seemed to have a same hope of this…

"I agree with you."

"This is called _Kotik_ , my friend. A kitten."

"Yeah… no matter how problem, they shall reunite again, I guess. Kitten…"

* * *

 _Kotik_ … answer of all the thing…


End file.
